1. Technical Field
In general, the subject matter contained herein relates to the field of monolithic dome structures or other permanent structures. More particularly, but not exclusively, the subject matter relates to air-inflated and air-supported forms (“airforms”) used for enabling construction of permanent monolithic dome structures.
2. Discussion of Related Field
Monolithic dome structures may be constructed using airforms. One end of an airform may be attached to a foundation, and thereafter the airform may be inflated. Sustained pressure within the inflated airform is maintained until a polyurethane layer is applied to the wall of the airform, a metal lattice is erected adjacent the polyurethane layer, concrete is applied to the metal lattice and polyurethane, and the polyurethane and concrete layers are permitted to cure, thus forming a self-supported shell structure.
Conventional airforms may extend superiorly in an oblique configuration from the foundation to define a shape that resembles a portion of a sphere. Headroom and/or other conventionally accessible and usable space (for human interaction and storage) at the structure's perimeter along the inside circumference of the airform, and therefore the eventual dome structure, may be adversely affected due to the oblique configuration, thereby negatively affecting the vertically-usable area of the structure. Thus, there is a need to provide a monolithic dome structure with increased usable space.
Further, due to the oblique configuration of the dome structures, it is difficult to install doors, windows, multiply-stacked domes, and other architectural features that are planar or otherwise shaped differently than conventional domes. Certain of such architectural features may be more easily provided if the dome structure has vertical walls. However, conventional domes that have been placed atop vertical walls are often formed of a different material and process as the dome structures. Employing different materials and processes between the dome, vertical support wall, doors, windows, and other features can cause long-term maintenance, water-tightness, or structural problems that might otherwise be avoided with a monolithic single-shell construction. Thus, there is a need to provide a monolithic dome structure that accommodates integrated architectural features having shapes and surfaces that vary from the shape of the dome structure.
Yet, when conventional airforms with transitions that vary from one shape to another (such as from a cylindrical vertical wall to a spherically-domed top) are placed under pressure, wrinkles are formed in the material of the airform along the transition portion between the two shapes. These wrinkles are similar to those seen along the circumference of a mylar birthday balloon. However, such wrinkles, if formed during the process of constructing a habitable structure, can cause suboptimal structural and/or aesthetic defects along any transition portion between two different shapes or surfaces of the structure. Thus, there is a need for a monolithic dome structure having varied shapes and/or surfaces without wrinkles, distortions, or other aberrations formed along transitions portions between such shapes and/or surfaces.
In light of the foregoing discussion, an improved airform and associated processes for facilitating construction of a structure enabling improved space utilization, varied shapes and/or surfaces, and/or no wrinkles, distortions, or other aberrations may be desired.